


In Which Nino Plays Pokémon Go

by arashikuro



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashikuro/pseuds/arashikuro
Summary: Nino wants to leave the house for the first time ever.





	In Which Nino Plays Pokémon Go

  
  
“Jun, let’s go out today!”  
“What? You actually want to leave the house?”  
“Yeah, let’s walk around the city!”

Jun was suspicious. Nino always wanted to sit inside and play video games. He never wanted to go out, especially for no reason. 

“Nino, seriously, why do you want to go out? This is not like you at all.”  
“I want to spend some time with my boyfriend, that’s all!”  
Nino tugged Jun’s arm and dragged him out the door.

Jun walked towards his car.  
“No, no. We don’t need the car at all. We are walking!”   
“Okay then.”  Nino wasn't exactly the type who liked to exercise either...

Nino pulled out his phone immediately, and started walking in a certain direction, away from the sidewalk.  
“Where are you going?”  
“It’s around here somewhere...”  
“What are you looking for?”  
“Oh! I found it!”  
“Found what?”  
“A Pikachu!”  
“Pi-Pikachu?!?! You mean the Pokémon, Pikachu?”   
“Yep, finally I found a Pikachu!”  
“What on Earth are you talking about?”  
Nino showed Jun the screen of his phone.  
“Look, the Pikachu is right there! Let me throw a Pokéball! 1, 2, 3, yes, I caught it!”  
“You wanted to go outside so you could catch Pokémon?”  
“Yep! Oh, look, there’s a Raticate!”   
“Are you fucking kidding me?”

*************************************************************

Though he mocked Nino at first, Jun found himself downloading Pokémon Go a few minutes later.  
“Ah, a Dratini! I’ve never caught one before!” Nino started walking in circles, trying to find which direction  the Pokémon was in.

Jun didn’t know the names of any of the Pokémon or how rare they were, or anything else about Pokémon at all, but he was having fun running around the city, and catching Pokémon with Nino. Jun couldn’t help but smile when he saw how happy Nino was chasing Pokémon, hatching eggs, and claiming gyms. 

“I can’t believe you got me to play Pokémon.”  
Nino chuckled.  
“Pretty soon you’ll be playing the 3DS games.”  
“I somehow doubt that.”  
“Sun and Moon are coming out in a few months~”   
“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

 

When Jun reached Level 5 in the game, he had a tough decision to make. Team Instinct, Team Mystic, or Team Valor. He had to choose whether to work with or against his boyfriend. He realized that he would be no match for Nino, especially since Nino was approaching Level 14.  
“What team are you on?”   
“Mystic.”  
“Me too.” Jun tapped on Team Mystic.  
“You won't be of much help,” Nino said, smiling wide.   
“You little shit.”

Jun’s growling stomach brought him back to reality after spending so long catching Pokémon. He realized that they had been walking for a couple of hours.   
“We’ve been walking for a long time.”  
“Oh, wow, we really have. People aren’t kidding when they say Pokémon GO tricks you into exercising.”  
“Wanna go eat?”  
“Sure.”  
It had been a long time since Jun and Nino properly went out for dinner together.  
“It’s nice going out every once in a while. We should do this more often,” Jun said, while they were waiting for their food to arrive.  
“Yeah, we should.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yes. There’s more Pokémon to catch, right?”   
“Ugh, Nino!”

*************************************************************

“Home is really far away.”   
“I don’t even know how to get back home from here.”  
“Are we lost?”  
“Better call a cab!”  
They both burst out laughing. 

*************************************************************

Once they finally arrived at home, Jun immediately took a shower. He was gross and sweaty from walking around in the heat of summer. Once he was finished, he put on sweatpants and a tee, and sat on his bed, watching TV while Nino showered.

Nino emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel.   
“Jun, thanks for coming out and catching Pokémon with me today! And not complaining once! I’m shocked.”  
Jun whacked him on the head.  
“You’re welcome, you idiot,” Jun said with fondness in his voice.  
“You deserve reward for being so good today.”  
“Oh yeah? I really hope that reward is your cock inside of me.”  
Nino laughed at Jun’s sudden shamelessness.   
“It definitely will be.”  
Nino climbed on top of Jun and captured his lips in a kiss. The kiss was rough and filled with desire as their tongues clashed and they held each other tightly.  
Nino’s towel slipped off his waist, and Jun began to stroke the erection that sprang out when it did. Meanwhile, Nino had removed Jun’s shirt and was sucking and nibbling at his boyfriend’s nipples.  
Eventually Nino’s mouth started to trail further down Jun’s body, and went he got to Jun’s pants, he removed them along with his underwear. Nino swirled his tongue around the head of Jun’s dick, lapping up the precum pooling at the slit. He slowly took the entire erection in his mouth, making Jun moan loudly.  
While his mouth was occupied, Nino coated his fingers with lube and slipped two of them inside Jun. He knew where Jun’s prostate was by now, so he purposely touched it lightly, to drive Jun crazy.  
When Jun was moaning and begging to be fucked, Nino replaced his fingers with his cock. Nino gave Jun no mercy, he relentlessly slammed into the younger’s prostate. Jun didn’t last long, screaming Nino’s name as he came all over himself. The tightness of Jun while he orgasmed sent Nino over the edge, and he moaned while he spilled himself inside of Jun.

*************************************************************

Omake:

After cleaning up, Jun and Nino were cuddled up next to each other in bed. Nino pulled out his phone for a few minutes, then he got up and quickly got dressed.  
“Where are you going?”  
“There’s a Charmander outside! I’ll be right back!”  
“NINO!!!"


End file.
